Xochitl
|-|Disguise= |-|Xochitl= Summary Xochitl is a member of the large Aztec magic cabal called Return of the Winged One, based in Latin America. Originally a girl who was not used to hurting people and who only used her magic for peace, her life turned around during their cabal's attack in Liberal Arts City, where she played a supporting role but then disobeyed some commands. As punishment, she was merged with an Original Grimoire and is then sent out to infiltrate Academy City to deal with Etzali, her senior in the cabal, who had defected while he worked there as a spy. In the end, Xochitl was defeated by Etzali and nearly died because of the side-effects of using the Original Grimoire, but Etzali managed to save her after taking possession of the Grimoire. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A physically, likely 9-A with Mixcoatl's missiles, likely higher with Mixcoatl's self-destruct | 10-A Name: Xochitl Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Teenager) Classification: Human, Magician (Corpse Worker), Spy Powers and Abilities: Magic, Necromancy, Shapeshifting, skilled Mixcoatl pilot, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (All magicians have a defense against mind attacks, but the technique knocks them out) | All prior, Body Puppetry (Forces anyone who wields a weapon against her to kill themselves by controlling the limb/s holding said weapon) Attack Potency: Athlete level physically, likely Small Building level with Mixcoatl's missiles, likely higher with Mixcoatl's self-destruct | Athlete level Speed: Peak Human, Supersonic with Mixcoatl | Peak Human (Could fight Etzali and Kouzaku Mitori's puppet) Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Athlete Class Durability: Athlete level Stamina: Average Range: Human melee range, at least several hundred meters with Mixcoatl's missiles | Extended melee range, at least several meters with Time Related to Life and Death Standard Equipment: Mixcoatl | Macuahuitl, Time Related to Life and Death Intelligence: Average, knowledgeable in magic related to death Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, the Mixcoatl can only fly temporarily | Normal human weaknesses, using her grimoire destroys her own body and replaces it with obsidian, her sword can't cut bone Notable Attacks/Techniques: Necromancy: Xochitl is known as Corpse Worker (死体職人 Shitai Shokunin, lit. "Corpse Artisan"), and her magic was originally used to retrieve residual information from corpses and confirm whether their will was accurate. It is said that she knows a myriad of magic to do with the dead, albeit all of them used for peace. She only performed aftercare for the dead by making sure everything was settled at the funeral. By a comment she made to Etzali as she fought him, her spells appear to require the brain of the corpse to not have suffered too much damage. Appearance Borrowing: The same spell as Etzali's. Through a magic ritual using the flayed skin of a person, Xochitl makes it into a charm which allows her to mimic the appearance and voice of the skin's owner. Once a charm is made she no longer needs to collect samples from her target and she can freely change between different appearances by creating several charms and alternate their usage as needed. It's been hinted that 10 cm of the target's skin are needed to create the charm. While infiltrated in Academy City, Xochitl used the appearance of an unnamed Asian girl. Macuahuitl: In addition to her magic, Xochitl can wield a Macuahuitl she summons out of thin air. It is a kind of weapon that Aztec warriors used, as Aztec culture did not use metal for weapons. It is described as a wooden double-edged sword with small stone blades made out of white chalcedony lined up on either side so that it cuts more like a saw. Even experts in the weapon can't cut bone with it, as such they'll go for a grazing strike on an artery with the entire blade. As Xochitl is not used to using deadly weapons, she had no idea that she cannot cut down to the bone, as such it lead to her defeat at the hands of Etzali who tricked her into cutting to his bone of his broken arm to trap the sword. Time Related to Life and Death: Xochitl's Original Grimoire, which was implanted into her body as a punishment for going against the magic cabal's goals during their attack on Liberal Arts City. The grimoire has the combat function of countering any enemy that holds a weapon, having them kill themselves. This happens through a possession-like phenomenon of whatever body part the enemy is using to control the weapon. The Grimoire works by grinding down one's own body into dust, and as the dust is carried by the wind onto the opponent's weapons the weapons would be seen as part of the user's body to be controlled, thus forcing the enemy to commit suicide with the weapon. The parts of the body that are used up will be left hollow under the skin, and magic is the only thing anchoring the user's mind and soul to the body. Its combat function can be stopped by making oneself unable to wield the weapon, like for example breaking one's own arm. The Aztecs used two different forms of calendars at once and believed in the death and rebirth of the sun, this Grimoire is born from that concept. Key: Pre-Grimoire | With Time Related to Life and Death Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Sword Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Pilots Category:Spies Category:Good Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9